


The Glow Of The Fire Will Light Up The Night

by shakethatcas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, briefly, or is it bottoming from the top, this is all sin and i do not apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: It starts as a fight; it always starts as a fight. The other members might not have figured it out yet, except for Pidge, Pidge always seems to know. Anyways, fighting. It’s become sort of their foreplay in a weird messed up kind of way, but it’s how they work. Lance throws a few insults at Keith, Keith flips his ridiculous hair angrily at Lance and they continue like that. It’s easy, it’s normal and for the most part the team has no idea what it leads to later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo cas here with more sin, the first of the Voltron variety. 
> 
> This kind of has fire as a theme so there's that
> 
> anyways enjoy the smut you sinners

It starts as a fight; it _always_ starts as a fight. The other members might not have figured it out yet, except for Pidge, Pidge always seems to know. Anyways, fighting. It’s become sort of their foreplay in a weird messed up kind of way, but it’s how they work. Lance throws a few insults at Keith, Keith flips his ridiculous hair angrily at Lance and they continue like that. It’s easy, it’s normal and for the most part the team has no idea what it leads to later.

They have their easy days where they take it slow, mostly days where they didn’t have any sort of training and it was a mental focus sort of day. On these days Lance and Keith take it slow, it’s all heated looks and gentle hands, long kisses and low simmering heat.

On days they have training it’s the complete opposite, the tension levels are high and patience is lost. They always end up riled up after hours of seeing the other doing the best they can at what they’re doing. Trying to one up each other. On days like this it’s all rough kisses and nails, hard thrusts and heat burning bright like the sun.

When training is over they always meet in Lance’s room, it’s the farthest away from the rest of the paladins (probably because everyone already knew that he talks to himself and they don’t want to be subjected to that sort of torture), so they won’t be heard or bothered in here. Which is for the best, they tend to get a little loud, a little meaning a lot.

Usually it starts out pretty tame and quickly gets heated after that, but today starts different. Today Keith has a heat in his eyes that doesn’t show very often and Lance isn’t one to complain.

As soon as they’ve made it to the door, Keith has Lance pushed against the back of it. He pins Lance with his hips, lining up their bodies perfectly, and he kisses the life out of Lance. Literally, Lance can’t breathe. It’s sudden and intense and most people in this situation would forget to breathe so you can’t really blame him.

“Heh- okay I’m not complaining at all, just to get that straight, but where is this coming from? You’re usually the calmer one here.” Lance pulls away and leans his head back against the door to breathe for a second. Keith must be an excellent swimmer because he definitely hasn’t stopped to breathe, instead he takes this minute to attack Lance’s neck. He traces each line with his tongue and when Lance tenses, he grabs the muscle in his teeth and _pulls_ making it even harder for Lance to concentrate on words. He really should get an award for surviving this long.

“If you’re not complaining then why are you asking? Does it matter?” Keith sounds annoyed that he has to stop what he was doing to answer but as soon as he’s done talking he goes back to what he was doing.

“Just curious what could get you so riled up, I might have to do whatever it is more often if this is what I get out of it.” Keith is still mapping out Lance’s neck and words are hard enough to come up with, yet here Lance is, saying a mostly complete sentence while his neck is being ravaged by his hot as fuck boyfriend.

“Mmm well that’s information you don’t need. Now are we going to fuck or are you going to keep trying to talk?” Keith pulls back from Lance’s neck but it’s not long before his mouth is occupied again, and this time by Lance’s tongue.

They kiss for a bit longer but not much time passes before Keith gets impatient again and pulls Lance with him towards the bed. They strip on the way, not taking the time to do anything special; they’re both hot and too impatient for any more teasing today.

Once they’re both naked Keith pushes Lance back on the bed so that he’s lying flat on his back and Keith crawls up his body so that he’s sitting on Lance’s stomach. Keith grabs Lance’s face in his hands and continues kissing him, skipping all of the buildup and going straight back to where they left off.

Not much time is spent on kissing though, Keith pulls back after a few minutes and leans over to the bedside drawer to retrieve supplies and when he comes back it’s to see Lance touching himself.

“Now who’s the impatient one hm?” Keith has that smug smirk on his face and it only makes Lance want him more.

“Well you’re the one to blame here, getting me all worked up but not giving me any attention where I need it the most.” Lance is smirking but Keith still isn’t going to let him get away with it.

“I guess I should fix that then,” as he says it, Keith makes his way down Lance’s body. Only stopping when his face is hovering right above Lance’s dick and it looks like Lance is holding his breath. “Breathe you idiot. Do you want me to suck your dick or do you want to pass out because honestly I would rather the second option.

“HOW? Fuck, Keith give me some credit here. I’ve been attacked by your mouth for like the past 10 minutes, glorious by the way nice job, and now said mouth is about to be on my dick. So I apologize if my brain is more occupied thinking about your lips wrapped around me than it is thinking about continuing to supply itself with oxygen.” Lance is pouting but Keith knows what’s behind that face, “but anyways, breathing. Yes, good idea. Here I am, breathing, so how about continuing where we left off. Some good old mouth to dick resuscitation.”

“Shut UP Lance, fucking hell are you ever quiet?” Before Lance can respond, Keith is taking him into his mouth.

Just like everything else so far, teasing is thrown right out the window along with anything that has to do with patience or taking time. Keith takes all of Lance into this mouth on the first go, making sure to pin the other’s hips to the mattress because he _knows_ what Lance’s reaction is going to be.

His back arches, his knees bend up to frame Keith, his hands tangle themselves in the sheets, and his head is tilted all the way back, beautifully making every muscle jump. Keith is watching, Lance is beautiful like this; all tan skin and long limbs, low moans and bulging muscles.

When Keith starts moaning around Lance, that’s when he finally looks down, and he immediately wishes he didn’t. Keith is fingering himself; two fingers already pumping in and out, curling as he looks for the place that will make him see stars.

“ _Fuck_ , you couldn’t wait could you? Had to start using your own fingers because you just needed _something_ , huh?”

Keith whines and adds a third finger, immediately speeding up what he’s doing. Soon he has to pull off of Lance, too engrossed in his own pleasure to remember what he was doing, and Lance has no problem with it.

Suddenly Keith looks up, straight at Lance, and then he’s moving. Crawling up Lance’s body again and hovering over his stomach. He’s being kissed; it’s uncoordinated and messy but it’s so _hot_. Keith doesn’t get like this often, maybe twice the whole time they’ve been together, and Lance is so weak for it.

The kiss was a distraction and as soon as Lance is lost in the heat of Keith in his mouth, Keith reaches back to grab Lance and guide him where he needs to go. Keith drops all the way down immediately causing Lance to shout and Keith throws his head back and his hands scratch Lance’s stomach as they clench into fists. They’re both panting but Keith still doesn’t take his time, not even a minute passes before he lifts his hips and slams them back down.

The pace quickly picks up and soon enough Keith is a mess, the muscles in his thighs are bulging with each lift and they _burn_ but that makes it so much better. Lance is wrecked too, one hand resting on one of Keith’s thighs, feeling every movement, and the other still tangled in the sheets.

Soon enough, Keith can’t go anymore, he slows down to where he’s mostly just grinding and swirling his hips around trying to chase as much pleasure as he can.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whines, “ _fuck me.”_

That’s all the permission Lance needs and he bends his knees up and pulls Keith down on his chest.

“Hold on babe, I’m going to _wreck_ you.” Lance is speaking right into Keith’s ear and his voice is so low and growly, all Keith does is groan and nod.

Keith’s hands are trapped between their chests and his face is tucked into Lance’s neck. He starts peppering kissing along the expanse in front of him while Lance takes a minute to rub Keith’s back, slowing everything down for a moment before he pours gas on the fire.

All of the sudden Lance lifts his hips, bringing Keith with him, and he starts _pounding_ into Keith. Pace unwavering and thrusts powerful, his hands are on Keith’s ass using it as a hold to control the pace even more. He’s relentless and within seconds Keith is screaming, the angle has Lance hitting his prostate more often than not and Keith’s dick is trapped between them, rubbing against Lance’s abs on every downward thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ ,” Keith’s voice gets higher and higher with each word. “ _Lance-_ hah, Lance slow down, _oh god._ I can’t- _fuck_ , Lance slow down, slow down, _hah_.” Keith is panting hard and Lance takes pity on him, he slows down. Hard thrusts become long and smooth rolls of his hips, and he gives Keith a minute to breathe before capturing his mouth again.

“I told you, I’m going to wreck you,” Lance accompanies his statement with a squeeze of Keith’s ass. Keith can only whine, words not making their way past his mouth before his brain jumbles everything up. Kicking every thought that isn’t pleasure out of his mind.

Without warning Lance resumes his pace from before, relentless. He’s breathing hard against Keith’s neck, each thrust accompanied by a low grunt which just makes Keith’s situation worse. Keith can feel everything and simultaneously not enough. He can feel the powerful muscles in Lance’s thighs, he can hear the slap of their bodies connecting and pulling apart, the lewd wet sound each time Lance enters him. He can feel how Lance’s hands are pulling apart his cheeks allowing him to push his way in deeper, he can feel those same hands searing marks into his skin that will last weeks, he can feel each puff of breath against his neck and he can hear every sinful noise that makes it past Lance’s lips.

Keith is a wreck and he admits it. The only thing he can think of is the pleasure running like lava through his veins, searing every nerve and burning every thought out of his mind. The only words he can process are along the lines of ‘oh fuck’ and Lance’s name repeated like a mantra.

When Lance slows down just enough to lengthen the thrusts, pushing as deep as he can go before pulling almost all the way out, this is when Keith loses it. He comes with a shout and loses himself in the bright heat taking over, he’s dancing with the lava in his veins, embracing the light burning behind his eyelids.

When he finally opens his eyes again he sees Lance about to cum, his head thrown back and every muscle in his neck jumping at Keith. Naturally, he takes his place here and begins biting each corded muscle in front of him. Nipping and pulling and then soothing with his tongue.

When Lance lets out a long, low groan is when Keith knows he’s cumming. Keith looks down between them angling his head for the perfect view, and if he hadn’t just cum then he would have at this sight.

He can see everything; he can see how Lance has shoved himself as deep as he can go, their hips connected. He can see the muscles in Lance’s stomach rippling, he can see Lance still making little shallow thrusts, using Keith to milk himself dry. He can see the cum starting to find its way out, more and more escaping around Lance every time he moves.

Soon enough Lance stops, going still and laying his hips back down on the bed. He starts rubbing Keith’s back and moving his head down to pepper kisses along Keith’s jaw. Keith lifts his head to meet Lance in the middle for a kiss, and finally they’re taking it slow. The fire from before slowly dissipating and leaving only the ashes in its wake.

When they hear knocking they both jolt, not expecting anyone to interrupt them.

“If you two are done fucking each other’s brains out, then for the love of all things holy get dressed and hopefully shower before you come out because dinner is ready. I don’t think Hunk’s innocent eyes will survive you two coming out however the fuck you are right now.” They can hear Pidge walk away without getting a response, and when they look back at each other they’re both bright red.

They take a quick shower together and make their way to the dining room, both more than a little upset that post fuck cuddles didn’t happen.

When they get there everything is surprisingly normal, Pidge must have volunteered to tell them that dinner is ready because they knew. They kept Lance and Keith from being found out by the rest of the group, which yeah they’ll tell them someday, but hopefully one when they have actual labels and shit.

Lance stops in his tracks when he sees Pidge’s smirk from across the room and he mutters an, “Oh shit, we’re fucked.”

Keith looks confused but turns toward Lance, “What? Why?”

Lance has a look of horror on his face to accompany his reply, “We owe Pidge now.”

Pidge must have seen Lance’s look of realization and they both see the little wave and smirk from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright gonna clear something up right here before someone jumps on my ass about having a sheith and a klance fic out at the same time. I'm a shipping slut basically okay. I'm not picky and in Voltron I pretty much ship sheith, klance, and all three of them together so before hopping on my metaphorical dick please remember that people ship whatever the fuck they want and it's not your place to judge. This goes for every fandom.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the klance sin and there might be more coming eventually it all depends on who sends me stuff and I say AYYYY I GOTTA WRITE THAT.
> 
> Special thanks to yup and clara from chat for the blow jobs jokes which inspired a line in this fic, ilu both <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)


End file.
